A Little Different
by jazzzz
Summary: Things have become a little different around Seisou. In more ways than one. LATEST CHAPTER - Ryoutarou's heart is broken by Kahoko Hino turning him down... who is it who comes to help?
1. An Introduction

AN INTRODUCTION:

This story is going to work a little differently from the majority of stories. Same Yet Different, a previous fic of mine, had a chapter called "A Little Different".

This chapter looked into what happened if I, the author, became a LCDO character… as Kira-rijichou's pawn.

" _Kira-san was good when he entrusted me to figure out ways to make Seisou Gakuen famous. I'm an author, after all. _"

What does Kira want me to do? (Besides, of course, making Seisou Gakuen famous.) If you want to know, I guess you'll just have to wait and see…

_P.S.: I originally planned for this story to be out a LONG time ago… but it has been gathering dust for a while… and so I figure, I'll go mad before Christmas and take a break from writing leaving everyone enough stories to enjoy._

- - - -

**Azuma:** Finally, _Jess._

**Author-san:** Hai, hai… now you better leave me alone… or else!!!

**Azuma:** or else?

**Author-san:** I'll… I'll… I'll expose EVERYTHING!!!

**Azuma:** oh really. What makes you say you can do it?

**Author-san:** because I have a record of EVERY SINGLE rebellious thing you have done…

**Azuma: **from that story you plan to put out about me? Just give up already, it won't harm me.

**Nami: **but it will be an AWESOME SCOOP!

**Author-san:** Nami? When did you get in?

**Azuma:** this is not for reporters, Amou-san

**Nami:** awwww… pretty please?

**Author-san:** I'll take it into consideration.

_Anyways, now onto the story!_


	2. Azuma's Will

"Why am I here again?"

Violet-haired Yunoki Azuma definitely stood out in the cafe. I was hoping, that since it wasn't well known and not a lot of people went there, that he wouldn't stand out, but he still did.

I looked at him thoughtfully.

"If you want me to write about you, then you should let me know about you"

He raised his eyebrows.

"_Jess..."_

I hurriedly put my hands out to defend myself. I knew that he wouldn't physically attack me, I just knew that as soon as he actually used my name I needed to back off.

"What? Or else I'll write stories thinking you're the bad guy."

He flicked his long hair out. Damn, I hated how his hair could be better than mine, and he's a boy!

"Aren't I always the bad guy?"

I sighed. This session was going nowhere. If he really wanted me to write about him...

"I don't think so, Azuma. You're always the good guy with your younger sister..."

He sighed. He reached out his hand so that it was cupping my chin. Even with a table between us, he could still touch me.

"That would be because of obaa-sama."

I raised my eyebrows. It couldn't always be because of that grandmother of his.

"So you're trying to tell me that behind all your glamorous looks, that money and the well-known Yunoki name is a", I looked around to make sure no one was listening in to our conversation, and leaned closer to him, "arrogant and cold-hearted bastard?"

He laughed. He seemed quite amused with the words I had used for him.

"What can I say? I'm a little... rebellious at times."

I smiled at him. I knew exactly what he meant, because sometimes, I was pretty rebellious too.

|~-~|

"Oh My God. What is that author doing with Yunoki-sama?"

"How dare she?"

The three main female bodyguards of Yunoki Azuma were spying on Azuma and the author in the cafe. They hated that author because as soon as she came in, she instantly befriended Yunoki-sama.

"That girl doesn't even play an instrument."

"Yeah, she's not good enough."

"But... I heard she plays the piano."

The other two girls look over to the one who had said the comment about the 'piano'. They narrowed their eyes at her.

"I thought we agreed we're not on her side."

"Even if she does completely and blatantly put out that Hino Kahoko's life as public."

|~-~|

I looked out, and was amazed to see my female bodyguards standing around. I looked at Jazzzz, and then looked out, hoping that she would be able to follow what I'm thinking. She was.

Her eyes went wide as she saw the bodyguards.

All of a sudden, I think the three of them knew they had been spotted. They looked at us, their eyes went wide and they ran for it.

Jazzzz laughed.

"Those girls really do love you, don't they?"

I gave her an exasperated look.

"But you should know they'll never compare to you."

She paused before laughing.

"Azuma, you really are funny."

I shrugged. What did she mean by funny?

"What? I did mean it, you know. You're a very interesting girl. Full of mysteries."

|~-~|

My brain nearly stopped functioning when Azuma said that I was 'full of mysteries'. That was getting a bit too close to the truth for me.

I think he noticed.

"Hmm... we're out of drinks... let's go for a walk, shall we?"

I raised one eyebrow. I knew, from recent experiences, his words and my words can have completely different meanings.

"What kind of walk is this?"

He laughed. He stood up, and pulled me out of my seat. He then placed his left hand on my hip.

I was too stunned to reply. He laughed again.

"This kind of walk."

We went to pay our drinks, and then headed off.

|~-~|

"Oh wow, no wonder Yunoki had said he wasn't free today. Look!"

Hihara Kazuki pointed towards the violet-haired person with a plain black-haired girl.

"Isn't that... Jazzzz?"

Everyone's eyebrows were raised when Tsuchiura pointed it out.

"No way!"

"Yunoki-senpai likes the author girl?"

Kazuki smiled.

_I wish you two the best of luck._

|~-~|

We walked from the cafe to a park nearby. I noticed, with increasing worry; that he hadn't let go of me. I looked up to Azuma.

"Azuma..."

He turned his head around towards me, and kissed me.

I didn't know whether I should just go with the kiss, or break it off. It was... kind of pleasant. Until I felt this urgency and ... forcefulness... in the way he kissed me.

I broke it off.

He looked at me with his brown eyes full of ... I couldn't explain it. He forcefully grabbed my wrists and pushed me into a tree. I could feel the tree that was behind my back. I still looked at those eyes.

"You don't understand, do you, _Jess._ You're the only girl I've ever been interested in. The only girl I'd ever actually want to have a future with."

I blinked. This was very odd, coming from Azuma. I had never heard him say anything like this. Ever. Then, it sank into me what he was really saying. I looked down at my shoes as I felt a blush come onto my face.

I felt his hand cup my chin and raise my face up so I was facing him again. Then, without further ado, he kissed me.

And I didn't stop him.

|~-~|

Even though we were noticed by Yunoki-sama, we still followed him without fail. Until he reached a park.

We all looked at each other.

_What's Yunoki-sama doing in a park?_

We went through, and began searching for Yunoki-sama.

|~-~|

By the time his lips were off mine, I felt that my lips were tingling. I had never experienced something like this before.

I looked away from Azuma. I didn't want him to think that he had won me over, just yet.

"What are you looking away for? Are you ashamed of being with me?"

His hand once again on my chin, he turned my face around until I looked at him directly. I looked diagonally downwards.

"I thought I told you I wasn't that interested in you like that."

All of a sudden, the atmosphere changed. I had a very certain feeling I was facing dark Yunoki, right now. My eyes looked at him, and I knew I was right.

"Well, you really are just a timewaster. Another girl I can just toss aside..."

I felt myself getting angry before I knew it. I looked at him directly and narrowed my eyes.

"If you think you can do something like that with me you have another thing coming."

He smiled at me. It was an evil smile. One that sent shivers down my spine. And nothing ever sent shivers down my spine.

"I know. Which is why you and I share this ... special relationship, isn't it?"

I coughed. Special relationship? What in the world does that mean? All it means is that he pretty much focuses all his efforts on me, trying to get me to react to it the way normal girls react... well, I'm not going for it!

"Besides, you seemed to like our kiss..."

I felt myself stiffen. _Damn, I was hoping that he wouldn't have noticed it..._

"So I was right, huh?"

I could've jumped a mile as he whispered it in my ear. I swear, you probably could've seen me sweat under his whispering...

"You know you want me..."

I shoved him aside.

"Don't force me into your will, Azuma."

I walked off, passing the bodyguards, who were most likely looking for Azuma. Thankfully, they didn't see me, though.

I sighed. This day was only meant to be about gathering some data, not being forced upon to conform to being thoroughly kissed.

I touched my lips, and could still feel the tingle that I had felt in the first moments after Azuma had kissed me.

I shook my head to try and clear myself of my thoughts, and went off.

_You know you want me, huh? Well... it's time I made it the __other__ way around._


	3. A New Tsuchiura

I didn't know if I could face the world again. She, the goddess in my life who had given me back what it meant to be truly alive, rejected my love for her. She said that it wasn't me, but I know the real reason.

It has to do with that blue-haired cold brat Tsukimori.

I slowly went into my classroom, sat down in my seat, and put my head in my hands. I sighed, a very long sigh.

I heard someone open the door to my classroom, but I didn't look to see who it was. I even heard footsteps – light yet sharp clip-clop sounds – coming towards me. I wanted to hope that it was who I thought it was, but I knew that it would be pretty unlikely.

I sighed even more, and raised my head up.

I saw an average-looking black haired girl with brown eyes sitting on the seat opposite me, smiling at me.

I blinked.

"Why are you so down?"

I blinked again. She was a complete stranger to me. I had no clue why she was here... Although, before I knew it, I was spilling everything to her.

"A... a girl I loved said that she only saw me as a friend..."

I heard her sigh.

"Life's tough, isn't it? Sometimes you go through it wondering how you got so lucky, in the end to realise that maybe it was fake..."

"It wasn't fake!"

My voice was raised, and I felt myself getting heated up with such simple words.

"My love for her... it wasn't fake!"

"I know."

With those words, I found myself calming down, so much. I looked at her, looking thoughtfully at me.

"I never said that it was fake. I'm just saying, life isn't always that good. In fact, it kind of sucks."

I laughed. It was so odd, I was laughing at some random person's comment just hours after I got my heart broken.

"I think... that there is someone, nearby. Maybe you haven't really noticed them, but they've definitely noticed you. All that person is waiting for is a chance... a chance to get to know you."

I was silent as she said those words. All of a sudden, another person came into the classroom.

"Tsuchiura-kun, is everything alright?"

I looked to see that it was Hino's piano accompanist during the concours. What was her name again?

"Watashi wa... Mori. Mori Manami desu. Tsuchiura-kun, are you really okay?"

Mori? Aah yeah that's right. Mori-san. I looked at the place where that random average looking black haired girl had sat at before, and was amazed to see it empty.

"Ne, where are you looking at?"

I looked back at Mori-san, and reluctantly smiled.

"Nowhere in particular."

I looked at Mori-san, who was fiddling with her fingers.

"Umm... would you... listen to me play the piano?"

I raised my eyes. Listening to the piano? That didn't sound too bad. I smiled at her, and stood up.

"Let's go."

Mori-san and I walked towards the music rehearsal rooms.

|~-~|

I sighed. I hadn't stopped sighing. Ever since Tsuchiura-kun came up to me and... confessed... to me, I haven't been able to stop sighing. And feeling bad.

Tsuchiura-kun's been a big help... but... I had never realised that he liked me in that way. Tsuchiura-kun supported me, stood by me and helped me, ever since I've known him. I think back to his heartbroken expression when I had to say that I didn't think of him as anyone but a friend...

And I come back to sighing.

Mori-san had approached me soon after I said no to Tsuchiura-kun, and I explained the situation to her. As soon as she got it, she ran off... I have no clue what I did to make her do that...

"Hey, Kahoko-san"

I looked up to see the black-haired budding author that Kira-sensei somehow knew. If I recall correctly, her name was Jazzzz? I wonder why it has many 'z'...

"Jazzzz..."

She tutted. I raised my eyes.

"You said no to Tsuchiura Ryoutarou-san, didn't you?"

My jaw went slack and my eyes were open wide. She had managed to guess it correctly. But how?

"Poor Tsuchiura-san wasn't looking very good..."

As soon as I heard her say that, I felt myself wanting to go hide in a hole... or somewhere... forever.

"It's not your fault you have feelings for Tsukimori Len-san, though."

In shock, I looked at her. _How did she know?_

"It's very obvious. Even Nami-san knew."

_Amou-san?! And why hasn't she told it to the world?_

"Hell-o! You girls aren't talking about me when I'm not around, are you?"

I looked to see Nami Amou standing in the doorway, looking between me and Mori-san. I sighed.

_Does this day have to go from bad to worse?_

|~-~|

The three girls discussed, and Nami laughed.

"Why in the world would I publish something like that? You can't be telling me you don't think of me as a friend, Hino-san?"

She blanched. Nami smiled while Hino stuttered and tried to get herself out of the situation.

I laughed.

"Well, now that I know it's alright, I'm going to try hard."

Nami smiled at me.

"Fight, Manami, fight!"

"Hai!"

I smiled. It was definitely going to be one hell of a fight.

|~-~|

Walking into the music students' rehearsals room area to practice my piano, I had gotten used to the stares, but there was a sound that my ears had been attracted to.

It was the sound of someone playing the piano.

As I looked into the particular room where I had heard the piano, I was amazed to see the sight. It was that girl who had introduced herself to me before, Manami Mori, playing beautifully.

I couldn't help but stare at her as she scaled notes and melodies effortlessly... _what was this music?_

All of a sudden, it stopped. I blinked and realised that she had noticed me.

"Tsuchiura-san!"

I smiled at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to intrude..."

"What did you think of my medley?"

_Medley? Aah, so that's what it was..._

She looked at me expectantly.

"It was... very soothing."

Her face lit up. I guess it was what she wanted to hear from me.

"Thank goodness... I tried so hard..."

She closed her eyes, and slumped. Before I knew it, she was leaning on me.

"Wha? Mori-san?"

I checked her forehead quickly.

"She's got a fever! Dammit! Mori-san!"

_How hard did she work on this medley?_

|~-~|

Nami eyed Tsuchiura-kun holding onto Mori-san as she supposedly suffered from 'a fever'. She grinned.

_The plan "Medley Piano" is a success!_

|~-~|

_A short while ago..._

"Plan Medley Piano?"

"Yup, Medley Piano."

Nami had concocted a plan.

"What you need to do is play a beautiful medley piano piece that attracts Tsuchiura-kun, and then use that to get close to him!"

"Ehh?!"

Nami rubbed her hands and grinned an evil smile.

"Plan Medley Piano is all go!"

I was hesitant though. _I don't know about this..._

But Nami had pushed me. And when that girl pushes someone, you kind of get into her flow and then start seeing things her way. Just to stop her getting on your nerves.

However, resting on Tsuchiura like this... it isn't too bad, I must say.

I woke up to hear the piano being played.

_Who's playing the piano?_

|~-~|

I had lifted her up gently and carried her inside the rehearsal room that she was in before. I cautiously dropped her onto the floor, and put my jacket around her.

I looked towards the piano.

Something I had heard a long time before had come back to me.

_Ryou, your piano can help people!_

I looked at Mori-san, lying on the floor, breathing heavily.

I knew what I had to do.

I sat down where she had sat moments before, and did my usual hand exercise. I breathed in, and began to play the piano.

|~-~|

I blinked, and was confused to feel wood under me. I looked sideways, and saw the piano that I was playing on a short time ago, and I saw a pair of feet.

I jerked awake as I realised who was in the room with me.

"I hope you're feeling better, Mori-san"

I blushed as I looked into the face of Tsuchiura Ryoutarou. I nodded.

_He's here... he's right in front of you! C'mon girl, tell him! Fight!_

He stepped towards me, and he knelt down so that his face was right next to mine.

"Mori-san?"

"Ano... hai?"

I wanted to back away, so much. But, something inside of me urged me to stay where I was. I didn't know why.

I instinctively raised my hands and touched his face. And before any other part of me realised what I was doing, I kissed him.

|~-~|

Outside the rehearsal room, Nami Amou was gaping in shock.

She had thought that Manami would be a bit daring, but not that daring...

Nami smiled.

_I did well._

|~-~|

I had never expected that Mori-san would try and do something like this. I had an inkling feeling that she liked me... but this now clinched it.

_But man... I really like the way she kisses..._

|~-~|

It felt ... right. I couldn't explain it any other way. As Tsuchiura-san and I kissed, for some reason I felt so happy, like I was flying... but then boom. I went down.

I had just realised what I was doing, and broke the kiss.

I ran out of the room, my hand over my mouth. I could feel tears coming down my cheeks.

_Tsuchiura-san, I'm so sorry!_

|~-~|

When the kiss ended I opened my eyes, and was shocked to see a crying Mori-san.

"Mori-san..."

Then she had run out of the room, her hand on her lips, tears falling down.

"Manami! Matte!"

|~-~|

In shock, I stood still.

_He called me by my first name!_

"Manami!"

He ran up to me. I couldn't look him in the eyes...

"Manami... I... I enjoyed our kiss..."

I opened my mouth wide in shock. I looked at him, but he wouldn't look at me in the eye. He had bent his head down.

"Tsuchiura-san?"

He smiled at me.

"Call me Ryou, please."

I blinked. _First, he's calling me without formality, and now I get to call him by his first name? Nani?_

He looked at me expectantly. I knew that he wanted me to try and call him by his first name. I looked to the floor as I felt a blush come across my cheeks.

"R-r-r-ryou... san"

"Hmm?"

He cupped his ear, as if he needed to hear even more carefully what I was saying. Suddenly, it came to me in chilling clarity.

_He wants me to call him by his first name __only__. _

I looked up at him.

"Ryou..."

He smiled at me.

"That's a lot better. I'd love to get to know you more sometime, Manami."

As he left, I felt a smile come across my face. Somehow, even with all the trouble I had caused, I was still able to make a good impression on Tsuchiura – no – Ryou.

I sighed.

|~-~|

I pumped my fist as I heard Tsuchiura and Manami's talk.

_Plan Medley Piano is the best kind of success!_

"Thank you, Nami."

I looked around to find the black haired girl who had asked me to do this. I shook my head at her.

"It was nothing, Jazzzz-sama."

The black haired girl drew in breath.

"You know my name?"

I nodded. As part of the journalism club, I had to know about all sorts of writers. And Jazzzz-sama's name was always up there. She was an idol, to everyone in journalism and reporting.

"Please... don't tell anyone else. I'm here doing a favour for someone."

My eyes grew wide. A favour? Who?

But before I could ask anymore, she had turned her back to me and was walking away.


End file.
